<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatherly Advice by quatresnuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324289">Fatherly Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku'>quatresnuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Partnership, Prompt Fic, Tokusatsu - Freeform, shared body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leito is surprised when Zero comes to him for some advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igaguri Leito x Igaguri Lumia, brotp Leito x Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fatherly Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/gifts">comicalcarnival</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ultraman Geed</p><p>Rated G</p><p>Fatherly Advice</p><p>               Leito stretched his arms out as he walked. It was a Friday and not only that he had finished everything and didn’t need to do any over time so he could actually go home on time. He was also looking forward to the weekend. It was supposed to be beautiful weather so maybe Lumia, Mayu and him would go to the park and have a family picnic. Then a weird but familiar tingle went through his body.</p><p>               “Leito,” said a familiar voice. His shoulders drooped.</p><p>               “Zero-san. Let me guess some kaiju is heading this way and you need to borrow my body again.”</p><p>               “Huh, no. I just need to talk to you, and this is the most convenient way to talk to you. The Earth isn’t in danger at the moment,” the ultraman told him.</p><p>               “Oh, well that’s good at least. What do you need to talk to me about?”</p><p>               “It’s a little bit embarrassing but I actually need your advice,” Leito was surprised by the fact that the very confident Ultraman had needed his advice but Zero was a friend so he would do his best to help him out. Leito decided to make a detour over to the park so they could talk. He sat on a bench and got out his cell phone so he wouldn’t appear to be talking to himself.</p><p>               “Alright, Zero-san, tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>               “Ok, here goes. I just found out that I am going to be a father.”</p><p>               “WHAT?!” Leito exclaimed and drew the attention of several other park goers before quietly adding “How”</p><p>               “Well, when two Ultras…”</p><p>               “Stop, Zero-san, I don’t need an explanation. I’m just a little surprised.”</p><p>               “Haha,” Zero got quiet.</p><p>               “Are you alright?”</p><p>               “To be honest, I am scared. I have fought countless kaiju and other evils across the galaxy but this, this scares me. Maybe it’s because I don’t really know what’s it like to have a father as a kid. I have a father, but it has only been less than one hundred years since I found out who he is. I’m not sure if we really have a father/son relationship or not. That’s why I came to you. It may annoy me how you can be such a pushover sometimes, but you are still the best father that I know.” Leito sat still and wasn’t sure how to respond.</p><p>               “Zero-saaan”</p><p>               “Wait, Leito are you crying?!”</p><p>               “It’s just that was the nicest thing that you have ever said about me,” Leito said through his tears.</p><p>               “Your welcome. You can stop now” Leito chuckled.</p><p>               “I’m going to tell you thins right now,” the salaryman took off his glasses and whipped his eyes. “You are going to be hearing a lot of crying once the baby comes.” They both chuckled. Shrieks of laughter drew their attention over to the playground. They watched the children run and play for a moment. “Zero-san, I know that you’re worried and I’m not going to tell you not to be because being a father will be one of the most challenging things that you will ever do with your life. There will be days that you will wonder what did you get yourself into but at the same time being a father will be one of the best things that you will ever do. Seeing your child grow and smile is a feeling like no other and so is the love that you will feel towards them. My advice to you is to be flexible. We can only guide them and not force them into being something that they’re not. Also don’t drop the baby.”</p><p>               “You know what. I do feel better after talking to you. If you can be a good father then I can be one, too. Thanks!”</p><p>               “That’s the spirit and your welcome,” Leito stood up. “I probably should be getting home, so I’m not late for dinner. Do you want to come along? Mayu has had a gotten taller since the last time you saw her.”</p><p>               “Sure. It’s been a while since I’ve had Earth food.”</p><p>               “Zero-san, next time you can even bring your child along.”</p><p>               “Leito, I hate to break it to you, but Ultra’s pregnancy is much longer than that of humans. My child won’t be for almost another fifty years.”</p><p>               “Oh… ok”</p><p>               “Also, I’m pretty sure ultrababies aren’t allowed to travel in their first 10 years,” Leito nodded understanding, “That’s why I asked you for advice now because you humans live such sort lives.” There was more there to say but neither of them said anything. That would be a conversation for another day.</p><p>               “Let’s go Mayu and Lumia are waiting” he said as he started on his way home again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and thanks for reading. （*＾-＾*). This fic is part of the Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2 for comicalcarnival. I would like to thank them for the prompt because I would have never thought about Zero becoming a father or at least not for another like another 2,000 years. Also I know that Zero probably wouldn't need to take over Leito's body but I feel like it would probably be difficult and awkward to have a conversation while in giant form. Any ways I hoped you liked and that you are staying safe. Don't forget to wear a mask.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>